


Insult to Injury

by Moit



Series: Measures [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an outtake from Necessary Measures starting after the line: <i>“At this rate, I thought it would have grown horns,” Frodo muttered.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Insult to Injury

I thought I would die of embarrassment.

I couldn’t help but clench tightly as Aragorn shoved the speculum inside me. Despite his reassurance, it felt like a block of ice and I was (for all _invasive_ purposes, virginal). I tried so hard not to think about his eyes roaming my abnormal reproductive organs: a cock and bollocks, plus my new vagina (and clitoris!). I certainly didn’t want to think about him looking at my arsehole, the place nobody but my lover had ever seen.

Talk about adding insult to injury. My bits are not a peep show, you sadistic Man!


End file.
